5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Bonus Comics
Extra Bonus Comics (also known as '''Bonus Chapter', or simply Omake)'' is a short comic near the end of each volume, featuring the Nakano Quintuplets and/or other characters' daily life. It is unknown whether the story written in these Bonus Comics are canon or not, however, some of the facts shown are confirmed true and presented in the anime. List of Extra Bonus Comics Volume 1= The Quintuplets Can't Cut A Cake Into Fifths * The Nakano Quintuplets get a hold of a round cake, but they can't divide it into 5 equal parts: ** Ichika's suggestion is considered bad manners. ** Yotsuba's opinion is not proper. ** Itsuki tries to get the biggest piece. * They then divide it into 6 parts, the last one is for Fuutarou (with an added bonus of a strawberry). |-|Volume 2= The Quintuplets Can't Divide Their Weight Evenly * All of the Nakano Quintuplets' combined weight is 250 kg. * Itsuki comments that the number could be perfectly divided into 5, but the other sisters doubt it. |-|Volume 3= The Quintuplets Can't Split Cooking Duty Evenly * At the start of living together, the Nakano Quintuplets tried to split cooking duty: ** Yotsuba can't measure the ingredients properly ** Itsuki is greedy and cooks too much ** Ichika fell asleep and ordered delivery instead ** Miku's cooking is horrible * In the end, Nino alone took the job. |-|Volume 4= Camping Trip * Two of Ichika's male friend are fantasizing about her, and they don't mind a sleazy Ichika. * Maeda is seen paired together with a girl (later become his future wife) for the Test of Courage. He is angry at Fuutarou for being missing. * Two of Nino's friend comment that boys are idiots, only to make a blushing remark about a particular guy soon after. * The History Teacher and PE Teacher shake hands together during the bonfire event. |-|Volume 5= The Quintuplets Can't Share A Game Evenly * Yotsuba bought a video game, but it is only for 4 players. * Itsuki acknowledges that she isn't good at this kind of game. * Nino suggests to buy four more consoles so they can play together. |-|Volume 6= The Quintuplets Can't Split A Marathon Evenly * Yotsuba suggests joining a long-distance relay race to deepen the sisters' bond. * During the race, Yotsuba runs along with each of her sisters, thus completing the whole race by herself. The Quintuplets Can't Share Their Bust Size Evenly * A bust size measuring robot (with a design resembling Fuutarou) shows that the sisters' bust sizes have a total of 441 cm (implying one of them has a larger bust size than the others). Fuutarou-kun Can Divide A Cake Into Fifths Evenly * With a careful calculation, Fuutarou shows Nino that he is able to divide a cake into five equal parts. |-|Volume 7= The Quintuplets Can Divide the Rabbit by Five * The Nakano Quintuplets win a rabbit doll from a crane game. * Ichika shows the doll to Fuutarou, but he comments that it doesn't suit her. * Fuutarou notes that the doll better suited for Nino or Yotsuba. * Ichika agrees, and says that they divide the doll by five, cutting the doll into several parts. Ichika is shown getting the severed head of the rabbit doll. |-|Volume 8= The Quintuplets Can't Divide the Bed by Five * There is only one bed for all five sisters, and they are forced to sleep together. * Itsuki, Miku, and Yotsuba wear pajamas, while Nino wears casual loose shirt and Ichika wears a night gown. * The next morning, Fuutarou is horrified seeing them in a weird position. Trivia * Volume 8 Bonus chapter implies that Fuutarou owns a key to the sisters' new apartment and at least one bedroom (he manages to see the Nakano Quintuplets and get into their room while they're still sleeping). References |height=200px }} Category:Media